1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electrical connection boxes have been known that are mounted in spaces such as engine rooms in vehicles and collectively house therein various electronic components. An example of the electrical connection boxes is attached and fixed to an attachment panel included in a vehicle body such as a vehicle inner wall forming an engine room.
As an example of fixing the electrical connection box to the attachment panel, an operator temporarily fixes a housing of the electrical connection box to the attachment panel and thereafter firmly fixes the housing to the attachment panel by screws tightening a flange of the housing to the attachment panel. As an example of the temporary fixation, techniques are disclosed in which a temporary fixing projection provided to the housing is inserted into a temporary fixing hole provided to the attachment panel (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-320133 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-306839).
In another example of the electrical connection boxes, the temporary fixing projection of the housing is provided with a locking claw. In the electrical connection box including the locking claw provided to the temporary fixing projection, the locking claw is in contact with the attachment panel in an insertion direction in a temporary fixing state where the temporary fixing projection is inserted into the temporary fixing hole, thereby preventing the temporary fixing projection from coming away from the temporary fixing hole and thus holding the temporary fixing state.
When a single locking claw is provided to the temporary fixing projection, the contact of the locking claw with the attachment panel is released due to variation in dimensions of the temporary fixing projection or the temporary fixing hole. As a result, the temporary fixing projection tends to easily come away from the temporary fixing hole in some cases. When a plurality of locking claws are provided to the temporary fixing projection, it is difficult for an operator to release the contact of the locking claws with the attachment panel to pull out the temporary fixing projection from the temporary fixing hole during maintenance of the electrical connection box. As a result, it is difficult to attach the housing to the attachment panel and to detach the housing from the attachment panel in some cases.